


Galeno

by GordoTerronillo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordoTerronillo/pseuds/GordoTerronillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sus manos viajaron rápidamente por los distintos apéndices y encontró sin demasiados problemas aquel pedazo de tela; el rojo cada vez menos rojo. " Drabbles de emociones. POV Gaius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angustia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Merlín me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos dueños.
> 
> N/A: Este fic participaba en el reto “Viñetas de emociones” del foro En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica. Lo cuelgo a pesar de no participar finalmente porque ya lo tenía acabado

\- Gaius, no voy a repetirlo. Cuanto antes acabemos mejor para todos.

Los dedos se le clavaban en la carne como las espinas de un pequeño zarzal, quizá el chico por fin había descubierto que aquel anciano de aspecto cansado era el único que intentaba hacer algo por él.

\- Pero señor… Son solo niños.

El rey suspiró y a partir de aquel momento todo pareció ir muy despacio, como si aquello no fuera más que un sueño y pudiera controlar la velocidad de la escena.

Vio cómo la mano del rey se movió de aquella manera exasperada, como si se hubiera visto obligado a hacer lo que hacía. Vio sus pupilas llenas de rencor y su mandíbula cuadrarse. Al momento siguiente las capas escarlatas de los guardias ondeaban a cada paso, anunciando la tragedia con el tintineo de las espadas en sus cinturones. 

Y la pila de niños junto al pozo. 

Afianzó la mano arrugada al hombro del muchacho y lo pegó a su cuerpo tanto como pudo. Quizá para infundirle todo el valor que pudiera, o para robárselo. Quizá solo por egoísmo. Cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento.  
Notaba los tirones en su manga y el escozor en su brazo. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía ver al chico en volandas revolverse con todas sus fuerzas, llorando como solo los niños saben llorar, de aquella forma continua y desesperada. Y atrás, distorsionada, la figura de un rey impaciente.

Si de algo estaba seguro era de que jamás olvidaría el chapoteo. Ni de los cuerpos muriendo en rápidas sacudidas. Ni de la culpa.

Cuando por fin se vio con fuerzas para abrir los ojos hacía un rato que todo había acabado, que el último de los chicos descansaba con ojos vidriosos junto a los demás, enfriándose a cada segundo. 

-Señor… Solo eran niños.

La voz le salía entrecortada, ronca. Como si una mano acabara de soltarle la garganta. A su comentario le siguió un largo suspiro, quizá para demostrarle que, como había pensado, Uther seguía allí. 

\- No importa qué forma adopte: en Camelot no hay sitio para la magia.

Al día siguiente la plaza estaba limpia y las calles secas; algunos olvidaban que apenas unas horas antes el pozo del que sacaban agua para beber y cocinar estaba infectado de rostros inocentes. Olvidaban los pozos porque ahora intentaban ignorar las hogueras.


	2. Ilusión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Merlín me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos dueños.
> 
> N/A: Este fic participaba en el reto “Viñetas de emociones” del foro En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica. Lo cuelgo a pesar de no participar finalmente porque ya lo tenía acabado.

Ojos huidizos, cabeza gacha, orificios nasales dilatados y enormes orejas ganando color por segundos. Merlín mentía.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes nada acerca de...?- No hubo manera. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven brujo engulló la comida, recogió su chaqueta y, escupiendo restos de puré en una boca imposiblemente llena, se despidió. 

No hacía ni un par de meses que el chico había irrumpido en sus vidas, concretamente en la suya, y ya podía leer casi a la perfección sus gestos y expresiones.  
No es que fuera un genio, que también, ni que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer, es que el muchacho era demasiado obvio.

Había escuchado su nombre antes, la leyenda decía que un hechicero, el mayor hechicero que la historia jamás conocería, ayudaría a Camelot a resurgir. Emrys traería la magia al reino y conocerían así esa paz harto deseada por todos.  
Por ahora ese gran personaje solo era un chico larguirucho y despistado, incapaz de soportar la injusticia cuando ésta pasaba a tentarlo por su lado. Demasiado inquieto, pensó.

Gaius recogió el cuenco de madera del chico, juntó las sobras con las suyas y lo dejó junto a los demás cacharros que esperaban pacientemente su limpieza.

El anciano sonrió mientras doblaba una y otra vez las mangas de su túnica para salvarlas del agua.

-Tómate tu tiempo, muchacho. Yo esperaré cuanto haga falta.


	3. Nostalgia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nada del mundo de Merlín me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos dueños.

Hacía ocho años desde la muerte de Arturo. Ocho años desde que Camelot resurgió, espléndida y dorada; mágica. La gente entraba en la ciudad sin el miedo de antaño y los druidas volvían a frecuentar las calles sin miedo a enseñar sus distintivos en la piel. 

Ocho años. Gaius hacía ocho años que entraba en aquel minúsculo cuarto, a pesar de que sus rodillas ya no eran las mismas, y limpiaba con dedos arrugados el polvo inexistente de unas sábanas impolutas. Ocho años desde que despidiera a un muchacho en un bosque con un simple “Tendré tu comida favorita preparada a la vuelta”, sabiendo que no existiría tal regreso. 

Porque no había Merlín sin Arturo. Y Arturo murió hacía ocho años.

El anciano se arrodilló lentamente en el suelo, hizo una pausa para deshacer las muecas de dolor y levantó aquel tablón suelto que tan bien conocía. Allí, en un pequeño hueco, entre polvo y arañas, descansaba su antiguo libro de hechicería. Casi tan viejo como él.

Limpió la portada con el puño de su túnica y sonrió. 

Probablemente hicieran catorce o quince años desde que se lo entregara al joven brujo, poniéndolo en peligro, pasando la carga a sus huesudos hombros.

Recordaba la ilusión en la cara del chico, sus ojos devorando página tras página y sus labios pronunciando en silencio hechizos demasiado grandes para él. 

Demasiado grandes para él, pensó. Puede que ya no quedara nada demasiado grande para aquel muchacho. 

Gaius vaciló un segundo antes de que las pesadas pastas cedieran. Sus manos viajaron rápidamente por los distintos apéndices y encontró sin demasiados problemas aquel pedazo de tela; el rojo cada vez menos rojo. 

Dobló el pañuelo con esmero y lo dejó sobre una de las gastadas caras del libro. El médico se levantó, no sin cierto esfuerzo, cuadró el ejemplar con la cama y le dio la espalda a sus recuerdos.

Ocho años. Hacía ocho años que entraba a aquel minúsculo cuarto y, con voz queda, susurraba al aire una eterna despedida.

\- Buenas noches, Merlín.


End file.
